Me Vs Her Hair
by Khayalanjomblo
Summary: Saat Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu tapi Mingu menyukai gadis lain,terlebih rambut indah gadis lu,Wonwoo harus apa? New Author here.


**Me vs Her Hair**

 **Pairing : MingyuxWonwoo**

 **Other Pairing:SoonHoon,Verkwan,SeokSoo,JunHao**

 **Other Cast: Chan+ OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantin Pledis HS 10.00 pm**

 **Wonwoo sedang dilanda bad mood untuk sekarang wajahnya yang asalnya sudah emo sekarang menjadi bertambah suram. Apalagi ditambah aura hitam disekelilingnya sekarang hanya duduk diam sambil menatap makanannya di meja dengan pandangan kosong. Seokmin,Soonyoung,Jihoon,Chan,Vernon,Jun,Minghao dan Seungkwan merasakan hal tersebut tetapi sama sekali tidak berani mengusik wonwoo yang dalam mode seperti ini,kecuali satu orang yang dari tadi sibuk mengoceh dengan asyiknya dan tidak menyadari keadaan tersebut,yaitu Mingyu.**

" **hari ini dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu lalu mengepangnya,aku bisa melihat betapa rambutnya berkilau hari ini, kira kira dia pakai shampoo apa ya hyung?" oceh mingyu pada akhirya dan berhenti saat ia menanyakan pendapat pada Seokmin. Seokmin ingin sekali menjitaki kepala Mingyu sekarang ini,benar benar . Kenapa? Karena Mingyu lah penyebab utama perubahan aura di sekitar mereka,dan sekarang ini dengan watadosnya dia tidak menyadari kesalahannya. "err..mana aku tahu? Memangya aku ibunya eoh?" jawab Seokmin dengan sebal. Mingyu hanya mendengus kesal lalu ia melanjutkan acara makannya. Betapa sekarang ini semua temannya ingin sekali memukulinya karena ke tidak PEKA an nya. "Wonwoo-ya,kau tidak mau makan eoh?" Tanya Jihoon akhirnya,ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Wonwoo mengerjap sekilas kemudian menegakkan badannya dan menyantap ramyun yang sudah dipesannya tadi dengan tenang. Jihoon menghela nafas dan saling menatap pada teman2 nya yang lain.**

" **Wonwoo hyung,menurutmu Hana itu melakukan perawatan atau memakai rambut palsu?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang otomatis langsung menghentikan aktivitas makan Wonwoo dan teman temannya yang menghela nafas,lalu menatap Mingyu ,"aku tidak tau Mingyu-ya..bertemu dengannya saja tidak pernah.." jawab Wonwoo dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan wajah menatap Wonwoo yang hanya diam sambil melanjutkan acara makannya. "Kau sakit hyung?" Tanya Mingyu lagi sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Wonwoo yang otomatis membuat Wonwoo blushing."Tidak kok.." jawab Wonwoo yang menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari dahinya sambil menunduk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Jihoon dkk hanya meghela nafas, "Badmood masih sempat sempatnya berblushing ria.." batin mereka bersamaan. "Lalu kenapa kau diam saja hyung? Tidak seperti biasanya …" Tanya Mingyu lagi yang langsung disambut tatapan membunuh dari teman temannya yang lain -kecuali Wonwoo- .Apa Mingyu itu terlalu bodoh atau tidak peka? Tentu saja Wonwoo cemburu karena dari tadi Mingyu terus saja membahas tentang gadis lain di depan Mingyu sedangkan Wonwoo sudah lama naksir Mingyu. "Tidak Mingyu-ya .. aku baik baik saja..dan kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Wonwoo pada ke 8 temannya yang memandangnya aneh.**

" **ah..Tidak hyung"**

" **Tidak apa apa hyung"**

" **tidak ada Wonwoo-ya"**

" **Bukan apa apa Wonu" ujar Seokmin dkk bersamaan.**

 **_Skip Time_**

 **"Apa itu yang kalian sebut dia menyukaiku!? Nyatanya dia terus menerus membicarakan orang lain didepanku..! kalian jangan memberiku harapan palsu.." damprat Wonwoo pada Jihoon,Soonyoung,dan Jun saat mereka sudah berada di kelas. Yah memang salah Soonyoung dkk yang mengatakan pada Wonwoo bahwa Mingyu mungkin juga ada rasa pada Wonwoo sehingga ada kemungkinan perasaan Wonwoo terbalas dan membuat Wonwoo lebih antusias mendekati Mingyu. Argumen itu mereka dapatkan dari sikap sikap aneh Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang berbeda .Tapi akhir akhir ini Mingyu malah membicarakan gadis lain setiap mereka bersama,yaitu ketua kelas Mingyu yang katanya memiliki rambut yang indah sehingga Mingyu ngin sekali memainkan rambutnya tetapi tidak jadi merasa ditipu oeh teman temannya sendiri. "Mungkin saja dia gugup didekatmu sampai pembicaraannya nglantur kemana mana.." jawab Jun coba menenangkan Wonwoo. "ngelantur kok selalu membahas rambutnya Hana?!" balas Wonwoo tajam. "Masa' ia tertarik dengan gadis itu?" celetuk Soonyoung tiba tiba dengan watados nya yang membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan langsung pundung di pojokan kelas dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Jihoon langsung saja menjitak kepala Soonyoung,dan Jun langsung menyenggol rusuk Soonyoung. "Akh! Kalian berdua..!" pekik Soonyoung."Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakannya bodoh!" dampat Jihoon pada Soonyoung yang merengut sebal. "payah kau kwon…" ujar Jun pada Soonyoung."Diam kau Wen!" balas Soonyoung sengit. Jihoon mendekati Wonwoo dan mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo lembut."Jangan pesimis Wonwoo-ya..Mungkin Jun ada benarnya..dan jangan dengarkan kata kata Soonyoung barusan.." ujar Jihoon pada Wonwoo,Soonyoung hanya merengut sebal."Huwaaa…Jihoonie aku bisa gila jika begini terus!" rengek Wonwoo pada Jihoon sambil memeluk pinggang kecil Jihoon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut rata Soonyoung memandang sinis adegan peluk pelukan Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang berwajah emo,tapi dia hanya akan bermanja manja pada Jihoon yang notabenenya adalah teman sejak kecilnya,apalagi jika Wonwoo sedang drop seperti ini. Jihoon hanya mengelus kepala Wonwoo,"Seokmin akan mencari tau nya Wonwoo tenang saja.." ujar Jun dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Wonwoo.**

 **X-B Class**

 **"coba lihat itu Seokmin-ah..rambutnya..aku benar benar ingin menyentuhnya.." ujar Mingyu pada ini sedang jam kosong di kelas Mingyu dan Seokmin jadi keadaan klas agak ramai,dan kelihatannya ketua kelas mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan keadaan kelas yang agak ramai ini."kenapa kau terus membicarakannya sih Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Seokmin. "Karena rambutnya bagus …" jawab Mingyu memandang Hana,gadis yang dari tadi terus dipandangi Mingyu,sekaligus ketua kelas mereka. "Menurutmu ketua kelas itu bagaimana?" Tanya Seokmin pada nampak berpikir sambil memandangi Hana."eumm..dia manis,rambutnya bagus tapi cuek dan galak.." jawab Mingyu."kau menyukainya?" Tanya Seokmin lagi."Aku suka rambutnya .." jawab Mingyu lagi menegaskan. Seokmin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum,"lalu kau suka siapa?" Tanya Seokmin lagi lagi."Kau kepo sekali sih seokmin.."balas Mingyu dengan krenyitan diantara alisnya. "Duh aku hanya mau tau..jawab saja susah amat…" dengus Seokmin. Mingyu nyngir kuda,"seseorang lah ..dan dia lebih manis dari Hana, kenapa sih?"Tanya Mingyu heran."Karena kau tidak sadar ada yang cemburu padamu biar kutanyakan lagi..apa kau menyukai Hana?" Tanya seokmin lagi dan lagi."Aku Hanya Suka Rambutnya" jawab Mingyu penuh penekanan di setiap kata katanya. "yang benar?" goda Seokmin."Kalau kau berisik akan kujitak kepalamu Seokmin-sshi!" ancam Mingyu kesal karena pertanyaan Seokmmin yang tak ada hanya terkekeh."Cih,seperti kau tidak berisik saja.." cibir Seokmin."Lagian kalau aku menyukai Hana apa aku akan diterima?" Tanya Mingyu."Bisa saja..kau kan popular Mingyu-ya,terlalu popular malahan.."jawab Seokmin. "meskipun aku cowok populer,tapi Hana itu galak,dia tidak terima pernyataan cinta Seok.." jelas Mingyu."lagipula ada orang yang lebih manis darinya..eh,siapa sih orang yang cemburu katamu tadi..?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian. "Cari tau saja sendiri Mingyu-ya.." balas Seokmin dengan evilsmirknya .Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mencibir sebal.**

 **_Atap Sekolah 14.30 am_**

 **Wonwoo mendengarkan cerita Seokmin dengan seksama,sesekali ia manggut manggut paham mendengar Seokmin bercerita. Sekarang adalah jam terakhir dan semua guru rapat sehingga Wonwoo,Jihoon,Soonyoung,Seokmin,Jun,Minghao,Vernon,dan Seungkwan bisa bolos ke atap sekolah,kecualli ke tiga senior mereka,Seungcheol,Jeonghan,dan Jisoo yng harus belajar utk ujian dan Chan sedang pergi ke kantin ntuk membeli snack. Pasangan Jun dan Minghao sedang bermesraan sambil menikmati angin ,sedangkan Vernon dan Seungkwan sedang ber LoveyDovey ria di dan Soonyoung ikut nimbrung ke obrolan Seokmin dan Wonwoo.**

" **Siapa orang yang lebih manis dari ketua kelasnya itu!?" jerit Wonwoo histeris sambil menjambak mengrenyit aneh. "Mungkin kau hyung…"kata Seokmin dengan cengiran. "Hei! Aku tidak manis! Aku tampan!" teriak Wonwoo."eh sepertinya aku tau kata kata itu.." celetuk Soonyoung."Yap..itu kata kataku Youngie.." ujar memang selalu dibilang manis dan imut,jadi dia selalu berteriak "aku tidak manis! Aku tampan!" dan sekarang Wonwoo menggunakan trade mark nya..sungguh tidak nyengir kuda pada Jihoon,Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada tajam wajah blasteran Seokmin,yang ditatap bergidik ngeri."Jangan memberiku harapan palsu Seokmin..aku sudah cukup kesal di PHP tiga orang ini.."ujar Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Soonyoung,Jihoon,dan Jun di pojokan sana. "hei,kami kan hanya berargumen atas apa yang kami lihat Wonu-ya..bukan mem PHPdirimu…" balas Soonyoung sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Wonwoo menghela nafas,memalingkan wajah,mengamati pasangan JunHao & VerKwan yg sedang sedang mengelus elus rambut pirang puddle Minghao dan Minghao tersenyum imut pada seme nya dipojokan Vernon dan Seungkwan sedang duduk dengan Vernon yang duduk di belakang seungkwan dengan kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang mulus Seungkwan,sambil tertawa tawa entah membicarakan tiba wajah Vernon turun ke ceruk leher Seungkwan dan mengendusnya,bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan gigi gigi ratanya. Wonwoo melotot melihat adegan apa yang akan terjadi,Wonwoo hendak berteriak,tetapi tiba tiba sebuah kaleng minuman kosong melayang dan mencium dahi Vernon dengan kerasnya,disertai dengan teriakan,"HEI! ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG MELAKUKAN ADEGAN YANG BUKAN BUKAN!" ,itu Jihoon yang Wonwoo sadari dari tadi Jihoon juga memperhatikan pasangan di pojokan mengaduh dan menyentuh dahinya,Seungkwan ikut mengelus dahi mulus semenya dan ikut menenangkannya."LAKUKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI DAN KEPALA KALIAN AKAN MERASAKAN GITAR AKUSTIKKU! INI BUKAN KAMAR BODOH!" teriak Jihoon lagi,wajahnya memerah karena melihat adegan yang hampir menodai dan Vernon hanya nyengir kuda dengan bulir keringat imaginer di dahi mereka masing masing. Wonwoo dan yang lainnya speechless,Jihoon keluar Jihoon dan pasangan Verkwan itu sejauh 6 meter dan lemparan Jihoon tadi berhasil mengenai dahi Vernon dengan keras.**

 **"Ada apa hyungdeul? Kudengar Jihoon hyung berteriak tadi..?" sapa Chan yang tiba tiba muncul dari pintu,dengan Migyu disampingnya,dan kantung plastic penuh snack di tangan mendegus dan memalingkan wajah dengan wajah sedikit memerah mengingat kelakuan kedua adik kelasnya tadi. "tanyakan saja pada pasangan mesum disana" jawab Seokmin sambil menunjuk Vernon dan Seungkwan."Kami tidak mesum eoh!" teriak Seungkwan tidak terima."memangnya tindakan menggigit leher pasanganmu di tempat seperti ini itu bukan mesum?" ujar Wonwoo sambil ber smirk+deathglare pada Seungkwan. Oh Wonwoo tidak tau kah kau betapa horrornya wajah emo mu sekarang ini. "Vernon,kau melakukan nya disini sih..kan sudah kubilang lakukan itu di kamar ,bukan disini…"kata Mingyu sontak menatap tajam Mingyu tidak percaya,Wonwoo juga,Soonyoung dan Seokmin menepuk jidat .Jihoon ingin marah tapi Soonyoung menahannya,"Sudahlah ada anak kecil polos disini…".Jihoon memandang Chan yang sedang melihat para Hyung nya polos."Ohh sudahlah…" jawab Jihoon membuang sudah kembali pada mode emo nya sejak Mingyu datang. Mingyu beringsut mendekat ke samping Wonwoo,memmbuka belanjaannya dengan Chan dan mengambil sekaleng soda dari kantung temannya yg lain juga ikut mengambil makanan dari kantung plastic.**

" **Mingyu-ya..kau tidak boleh sering minum minuman macam ini.." Wonwoo mengrenyit tak suka melihat Mingyu meminum sodanya.**

" **Kenapa memangya hyung?" Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan meminumnya,beralih menatap Wonwoo.**

" **Kau tau? Bahan minuman soda itu beberapa ada yang bisa merusak organ tubuhmu Mingyu-ya.." jelas Wonwoo.**

 **Mingyu mengerjap kemudian ia berseru"Aww..Wonu hyung memperhatikanku..!"**

 **Wonwoo langsung menggeplak kepala Mingyu merona tetapi ia menyembunyikan ronanya dibalik wajah masamnya.**

" **Ah ya! Seokmin,tadi ketua kelas memanggilku,kami bertemu di kantin,katanya kita tidak boleh bolos lama lama disini,nanti jika songsaengnim masuk,dia tidak akan mau memanggil kita..dan kau tau,rambutnya yang indah itu berkilau indah saat dia berjalan menjauh hyung! Wah! Benar benar indah.."cerocos Mingyu lagi.**

" **bilang saja kau mau jadi hair stylist nya Mingyu-ya.." celetuk Jihoon,masih kesal dengan kemesuman mingyu yang mengajarkan Vernon berbuat mesum.**

" **Yang benar saja hyung,aku maunya jadi rapper terkenal..bukan hair sylist,urusan rambut Hana itu beda hyung dengan cita cita.." gerutu Mingyu pada Jihoon yang duduk semakin panas saja mendengar hal itu."Emmm…" Mingyu menggumam sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Jhoon,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon. "Kau cemburu Hyung?" sontak pertanyaan Mingyu membuat semua yang ada disitu memndangnya sungguh ingin tertawa,tapi ia juga ingn memukul keras keras kepala Mingyu. Jihoon tidak menjauhkan wajahnya,ia mengrenyit "Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu kalau ada yang lebih tampan darimu? Kau kepedean.." jawab Jihoon sebal sambil mendorong wajah Mingyu jauh jauh dari hadapannya. Wonwoo merasa sesak,ia ingin pergi saja dari tiba tiba berdiri,lalu pergi dari sana,membuka pintu masuk dan turun.**

 **Semua temannya memandangnya aneh,kecuali Mingyu dengan seringai aneh.**

 **_SkipTime_**

 **Wonwoo berjalan dengan murung,sejak dari atap tadi dia sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan ketiga temannya di saat Jihoon,Soonyoung,dan Jun mengajaknya bicara,Wonwoo hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Wonwoo berjalan di depan Jun dan Jihoon yang mengawasinya kalau kalau Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak tiang listrik ? Bisa jadi.**

 **Saat melewati depan kelas Mingyu,Wonwoo sengaja memperlambat jalannya dan menoleh kea rah kelas satu spertinya sedang ada pelajaran tambahan selama 45 menit ke depan. Mata Wonwoo membola,jantungnya serasa membeku,tapi ia tetap berusaha berjalan. Di dalam sana,ia melihat Mingyu yang duduk di atas meja,dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang yang duduk di kursi di yang paling membuat Wonwoo merasa sakit adalah saat ia melihat Mingyu Nampak bersenda gurau dengan gadis didepannya sambil memainkan rambut panjng gadis itu dengan lembut. Wonwoo segera berjalan cepat dengan menundukkan dan Jun melihat ke objek yang dilihat Wonwoo sehingga membuatnya menjadi dan Jihoon hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan membuang nafas kasar melihat keadaan Wonwoo.**

 **_Pledis HS 07.15_**

 **Wonwoo berjalan kea rah lokernya,mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Penyebabnya adalah wajah emo Wonwoo yang semakin bertambah emo 2x lipat. Salahkan Mingyu yang membuatnya menangis semalaman sehingga ia insomnia dan matanya bengkak dan menjadi mata panda. Oh,jangan lupakan aura hitam yang akhir akhir ini menjadi sangat pekat disekitarnya.**

 **Wonwoo membuka menatap aneh pada sesuatu yang ada di atas kertas surat. Wonwoo mengambilnya dan membukanya.**

 **Wonwoo Hyung,nanti pulang sekolah kutunggu di taman belakang**

 **Salam Manis,**

 **MingyuGanteng**

 **Wonwoo mengrenyit menatap surat nama pengirim nya yang membuatnya mendengus kesal. Wonwoo sangat tidak ingin tertawa sekarang. Otot bibirnya terasa sangat kaku. Ia menyimpan surat tersebut di tas dan mengganti sepatunya.**

 **Sejak 3 hari yang lalu,Wonwoo berusaha untuk menjauhi Mingyu. Ia takut bertambah sakit hati saat melihat Mingyu,mengingat bagaimana cara Mingyu tersenyum pada gadis yang selama ini selalu dibicarakannya. Tetapi Wonwoo sudah mau berbicara dengan teman temannya seperti biasa,hanya saja aura hitam disekelilingnya tidak mau temannya sendiri sudah mengajaknya untuk nongkrong bersama seperti biasa,tapi selalu saja ada alasannya untuk menghindar.**

 **_Pledis HS 16.15_**

 **KRIIIINGGGG!**

 **Bel pulang berbunyi,semua siswa merapikan dan mengemasi barang mengemasi bawaannya dengan lambat. Jihoon tiba tiba berlari keluar kelas terburu buru dengan backpacknya. Sepertinya ekstra vocal segera dimulai. Jun dan Soonyoung mendekati Wonwoo.**

" **Wonwoo-ya,aku minta tolong padamu,titip uang nya Mingyu yah? Aku tdak sempat ke kelas Mingyu,nanti aku dan Jun telat,kau tau kan,ekstra dance sudah menunggu.." ujar Soonyoung pada membuka mulutnya,tetapi ia tidak enak menolak permintaan tolong Soonyoung. "Apa dia segera membutuhkan uang ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.**

" **yah,dia memngirimiku pesan,katanya aku disuruh mengantarkan uang ini..dia buru buru.." jawab Soonyoung sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembaran won milik Mingyu yang diinjamnya seminggu yang lalu.**

" **Hmm..baiklah.." dengus Wonwoo sambil mengambil uang yang ada di tangan bertiga berpisah di depan dan Jun ke lantai atas tempat studio ekstra Wonwoo yang tidak punya kegiatan sepulang sekolah berniat untuk pulang. Jadi Wonwoo turun ke bawah dan menuju ke kelas Mingyu mengantarkan uang milik Mingyu.**

 **Sesampainya dia di kelas Mingyu,ia menunduk,mendengus,berdoa dalam hati mempersiapkan hati dan mentalnya untuk bertemu terangkat untuk membuka gagang pintu,tetapi sedetik kemudian setelah ia membukanya,ia melihat Mingyu dan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Mereka hanya berdua,saling berhadapan,dan kemudian Wonwoo dibuat terkejut dengan serangkaian kata kata yang dikeluarkan Mingyu.**

 **"Ehmm..Senior..apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?"**

 **Dan Wonwoo membeku,melihat kejadian di terlihat tegas dengan raut wajah lembut saat mengatakannya. Sedangkan gadis di depan Mingyu langsung tersenyum saat gadis itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu,tiba tiba matanya menangkap Wonwoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu.**

 **"Ah..sunbae..!" seru gadis yang diyakini adalah Hana oleh berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Wonwoo disana.**

 **Wonwoo reflex berlari keluar,mengabaikan teriakan Mingyu yang menggema di spanjang koridor. Air matanya mendadak keluar,mengalir membasahi pipi chubby nya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan perih. Ia berlari tak tentu saja agar ia bisa menghapus air matanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak Wonwoo lari dari dari kenyataan lebih matanya sudah masih sakit.**

 **Kini ia sedang berada di toilet menghalangi pintu toilet untuk apakah Mingyu mencarinya atau tidak. Tapi ngomong ngomong soal Mingyu,ia mengingat uang Mingyu yang masih ada merutuki kebodohannya. Kata Soonyoung,Mingyu sangat membutuhkan uang itu ,mungkin Mingyu mengejarnya karena tau uang Mingyu dititikn padanya.**

 **Wonwoo seragamnya,membuka pintu dan kepalanya melongok ke kanan ke kiri. Sepi sekali koridor. Ahh..ya,pastinya semuanya sudah pulang.**

 **Wonwoo menuju ke kelas Mingyu dengan gontai,mungkin saja ia masih ada disana,dengan Hana,kekasih smakin merasa lemah memikirkan hal tersebut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi. Tapi sekarang ia harus terlihat hanya akan memberikan uang itu pada Mingyu,kemudian perlukah dia memberi selamat?**

 **Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan,kemudian membuka pintu kelas Mingyu. Ia mendapati Hana sedang bermain laptop dengan ini tidak mengejar Mingyu? Kenapa wajahnya sesantai itu?.Hana yang menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo hanya diam ditempat.**

" **Sunbae yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Hana.**

 **Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilan bulat,matanya agak bulat tapi sipit,rambutnya sangat indah,panjang,lurs dan berwarna hitam legam manis dan cukup imut seperti anak SMP darippada anak tidak salah memilih pacar,pikir Wonwoo.**

" **Ehmm..Sunbae?" Hana mendekati Wonwoo yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam.**

" **eh..ah ya..aku JeonWonwoo..kau tau darimana?" jawab Wonwoo dengan krenyitan di gadis ini mengenalnya? Bertemu saja belum pernah.**

" **dari si raksasa Mingyu itu..eh,ngmong ngomong Mingyu dimana sunbae?" Tanya Hana celingukan mencari Mingyu.**

" **Eh,kekasih mu? Entahlah..aku mau me.."**

" **eh..apa sunbae?"**

" **apanya?"**

" **tadi kau bilang Mingyu itu siapa ku?"**

" **Ke..kekasihmu ..kalian baru jadian kan?"**

 **Hening.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Krik krik..**

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKK! Memangnya aku sudi? BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKKK!"**

 **Wonwoo mengrenyit heran melihat Hana yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memeggangi perutnya.**

" **eh,tapi tadi Mingyu mengejar Sunbae dan belum kembali loh..!" kata Hana kembali heran,tadi gadis ini tertawa keras sekali sampai hampir berguling guling,sekarang tiba tiba ia kembali pada mode tegasnya.**

" **tu..tunggu,dia belum kembali? Dan,katamu tadi dia bukan pacarmu?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.**

" **ya ampun…sunbae ini,dia itu mencari sunbae tau,tadi dia hanya latihan nembak saja,dan kalaupun tadi dia benar benar menembakku,apa aku mau menerimanya? Mungkin aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya dengan tendangan di selangkangannya kalau mau tau…" jelas hana pada Wonwoo,ia tau apa maksud wonwoo.**

 **Wonwoo menatap hana horror,"ap..apa?"**

" **Sunbae lupa dengan surat Mingyu? Atau sunbae tidak membacanya? Sunbae tidak menerimanya?"Tanya hana bertubi tubi.**

 **Wonwoo teringat surat Mingyu di lokernya tadi. Ya,bertemu di taman. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo segera berlari ke luar.**

" **YAAK SUNBAE!"teriak hana dari kelasnya.**

 **Wonwoo menoleh.**

" **KALAU SUDAH JADIAN JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRANNYA….!" Teriak Hana lagi sambil nyengir kuda.**

 **Wonwoo jempolnya."TERIMA KASIH YA!" teriak Wonwoo pada Hana.**

 **Sekarang ia dan yang lainnya tidak member harapan palsu pada saja yang teralu bodoh,terlalu pesimis. Bukan Mingyu yaqng mengabaikan perasaanya,tapi Wonwoo yang mengabaikan perasaan Mingyu.**

 **Wonwoo berlari menuruni jalan keluar ke pintu berlari ke taman.**

" **Hosh,hosh,dimana si bodoh itu?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa sambil Mingyu sedang dduk di salah satu bangku menunduk,Poninya menutupi Mingyu berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Wonwoo dan ingin menjelskan ksalah pahaman ini.**

 **Wonwoo mendekat kea rah masih belum sadar saat Wonwoo sudah berdiri disebelahnya.**

" **Hei bodoh.." panggil Wonwoo pada reflex mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara terkejut lalu berdiri menghadapi Wonwoo.**

" **Hyung..aku.."**

" **Kau bodoh sekali Kim Mingyu…" potong Wonwoo saat Mingyu hendak bicara.**

" **Hyung apa.."**

" **Dan rasanya aku lebih bodoh darimu…kau tau? Sejak Jihoon memperkenalkanmu padakupada waktu penerimaan murid baru dulu,aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirku sejak melihat senyuman lembutmu yang tertuju kenapa sejak saat itu akau mrasa nyaman sat bersamamu,merasa ingin selalu didekatmu,dan melihat tawa indahmu hanya untukku,dan Humor garingmu hanya sejak Jihoon bilang kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama padaku,aku jadi semakn gencar mndekatimu dan ingin ,sejak kau mulai membicarakan gadis lain,aku merasa duniaku mungkin kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau saat aku melihat kau Nampak sangat akrab merasa sakit sekarang aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh karna Jatuh Cinta padamu Kim Mingyu.." Ucap Wonwoo panjang lebar.**

 **Mata Kirinya meneteskan air ekspresinya tetap lurus menatap Mingyu.**

 **Mingyu merasa bersalah,Tapi disisi lain ia merasa sangat senang karena Wonwoo menyatakan cintanya.**

" **Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Hana….Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya…Aku Mencintaimu Kim Mingyu.."**

 **Dan Mingyu sudah tidak tahan langsung saja menyambar tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.**

" **Aku senang sekali Jeon Wonwoo,aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sejak Jihoon hyung mengenalkan ku sangat suka melihat wajah manismu dan sikap mu yang sangat perhatian terkadang aku gugup bila ada disampingmu,jadi aku selalu berbicara tentang hal hal yang tak masuk akal saat ada ini aku dan Hana hanya teman dekat,dia yang mengajariku untuk memahami senyuman berbeda yang selalu kau berikan untukku,aku…aku..sangat senang..aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan lagi…aku sangat Mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo.."Balas Mingyu panjang lebar,ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo yang menyamankan posisinya di ceruk leher hangat Mingyu.**

 **Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya membalas plukan Matanya mengalir,kali ni bukan karena sedih,tapi air mata bahagia.**

 **Mingyu melepas pelukannya,begitu juga saling mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pipi chubby Wonwoo.**

 **"Jangan menangis lagi hyung,nanti aku tak tahan..karena kau sangat manis sekarang kau tau?" Goda Mingyu dengan cengiran tampannya membuat Wonwoo menunduk dalam lalu memukul lengan mingyu pelan."Jangan gombal.." cicitnya.**

 **Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan,lalu kedua tangannya terangkat menangkup kedua pip Woonwoo dan membuat kedua pasang netra onyx itu saling bertatapan.**

" **Jadi sekarang hubungan kita bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan lembutnya.**

 **Wonwoo semakin memerah dibuatnya,dia tampak menimang nimang jawaban."Eumm…entahlah…" Wonwoo memandang kea rah lain.**

" **Hei hyung..tatap mataku.." pinta Mingyu sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada netra gelap merah masih setia hinggap di wajahnya.**

" **Jeon Wonwoo-sshi..apa kau bersedia menjadi namja chingu ku?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memndekatkan wajahnya.**

 **Kini pertanyaan yang dulu selalu dinanti nantikan Wonwoo keluar dari bibir merasa pipinya mengangguk cepat lalu menubrukkan badannya pada Mingyu sampai Mingyu limbung,dan memnyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah 'Kekasih' barunya keinginan keduaanya untuk menjalin hubungan kasih tercapai.**

" **Hyung.." panggil mingyu dngan deep voice nya.**

 **Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya,Mingyu menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat hingga mereka dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing menutup kedua matanya,begitu juga kedua bibir itu dan penuh mengecup dan makin lama saling melumat berpelukan berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.**

 **_Ruang ekstra Vocal_**

 **"Omo…mereka melakukan kisseu.." pekik Jihoon,wajahnya tangannya menutup yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas memandang keduanya dengan pipi semerah sedang berdiri di samping jendela melihat ke bawah,ke arah yang lainnya sdah pulang sehingga hanya menyisakan Jihoon, Seokmin,dan Seungkwan disana.**

 **_Ruang ekstra Dance_**

 **"Yaampun…dua anak itu.." Ucap melirik Minghao yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah memerah dan sibuk menutupi kedua mata innocent Chan."Kenapa kau menutup matanya?" Tanya Jun pada kekasih cina nya."Dia masih kecil hyung…" jawab Minghao dengan wajah merahnya. "Hei..kau juga masih kecil,tapi kita sering melakukannya kan?" Tanya Jun iseng yang mendapat tendangan gemas dari Minghao. Sedangkan Chan, "Ahh…kenapa aku tidak boleh lihaattt..?".**

 **Sementara itu di semak semak samping taman,seorang gadis dengan hidung yang terus mengalirkan darah segar tengah memegangi ponselnya merekan moment MinWon di depan matanya."Ya..ampun..mereka sangat romantis,mereka berhutang padaku…kkk~" ujar gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Hana.**

 **END/TBC?**


End file.
